kingdoms_of_arimaethiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Battlefield
The Battlefield is a pvp minigame developed by Gedorran, and is a popular attraction for most pvp junkies with its unique, almost Call of Duty like feel mixed with an RPG game vibe. Backstory Dust clouded the air as it was shaken from the ancient stone walls, and the ground shook beneath the feet of the battle weary soldiers as the enemy siege weapons launched volley after volley. Smoke and the smell of blood filled the air, intensifying the already edged senses of the men. The priests had told them that Ilvandur would carry them through this time of hardship and show them the shining light of victory, but there was no victory, and no hope in this valley, only death. The violent battle cries of the wicked men of Kelnoc echoed through the chaos of battle; they were organizing their last assault. It was not always like this, the Soldiers of Ilvandur had once been the light of valor and good in the world, the light that sent the worshippers of the chaotic Kelnoc cowering into the shadows, but something had happened that had upset the balance of good and evil; whatever the cause it was now too late. Defeated and pushed back to their last stronghold in Ilvandur’s Valley, the honorable men of the benevolent god prepared their last defense. Bolstered together, shoulder to shoulder, spear to spear, they held the corridor of the main gate. The cracking sound of timber alerted that they would soon face their foe; most likely for the last time. The gate, blessed by the priests of Ilvandur, held strong against the evil tide of Kelnoc, but the blessing would not hold forever. Rays of morning light shone through the cracks in the gate, so did the bloodstained weapons of the Warriors of Kelnoc as they viciously tore through the shattering boards of the gate. Fear did not overcome the soldiers, nor did remorse, only one thing washed over them in these final moments, “All for the glory of Ilvandur, no darkness can dim his light!” The Soldiers of Ilvandur The Soldiers of Ilvandur pride themselves in being a force for good and peace. They worship the god Ilvandur, who is known for peace, chivalry, and righteousness. Their mortal enemies are the Warriors of Kelnoc, a barbaric cult that savor destruction and evil. The Warriors of Kelnoc The Warriors of Kelnoc go throughout the world spreading darkness and strife, killing and pillaging everywhere they roam. They follow the god Kelnoc, which promotes devious deeds and chaos. They are the sworn enemies of the Soldiers of Ilvandur, for they despise their codes and wish to see them burned. Battlefield Rules *Do not attempt to leave the Battlefield, their is no way out so it is a waste of your time. *Do not bring any outside items into the Battlefield they will be lost upon exiting. *No team killing. *If their are any flaws with the Battlefield please contact me (Gedorran) *You can not mix classes, you can use items you scavenge off the battlefield, and you must reset your class every match. I currently working on something fix this. *No magic allowed. Classes *Archer (Light Ranged Class) *Skirmisher (Light Melee Class) *Foot Soldier (Medium Melee Class) *Vanguard (Medium Melee Class) *Defender (Medium Defensive Class) *Knight (Heavy Melee Class) Category:Towns and Places